I'm Never Going To Leave Him
by kiwilynn13
Summary: It's 6th Year, and Hermione and Draco are secretly in love. Harry goes to confront Draco in the bathroom about the Katie Bell incident, and after 4 years, the secret comes out. One-shot.


Hello everyone! This is just a little one-shot I came up with about a week ago and I had to write it down. Hopefully, this will hold you guys over until the next chapter of I Wish I Could Save You. I feel so bad that I haven't written the next chapter yet, I don't really have an excuse except for I've been a little busy with school and I just have no inspiration to write for it right now. All I can really say is that there aren't very many chapters of it left, maybe 2 or 3. But, they will be long chapters :)

* * *

><p>Hermione sat at the table with Ron and Ginny, while Harry went to talk to Katie Bell at her end of the table. It was Katie's first day back to classes, and Harry needed to know who had hexed her. Hermione noticed the look on Katie's face and knew that she couldn't remember who it was.<p>

At this moment, Draco walked into the Great Hall. He saw that Harry was questioning Katie. _Oh no_, Draco thought,_I have to get out of here._He stared at Harry and Katie for a moment before turning to leave the room.

Harry saw the looks on Draco's face. It was a look of guilt. _It's now or never_, Harry thought.

Harry started to walk to the doors of the Great Hall right on Draco's tail.

Hermione saw the entire thing and she knew Harry wasn't going to just have a pleasant talk with Draco. When Harry was within reach, she grabbed his arm.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Not now, Hermione," Harry said, brushing Hermione's grip off and continuing his pursuit.

_No_, Hermione thought, _No, he can't do this. I won't let him._

Hermione stood up and followed after Harry. She stayed behind him about twenty feet so he couldn't hear her footsteps. She saw him enter the boy's bathroom. Hermione hesitated at the door for a moment. She knew Draco was in there, with Harry. _I haven't heard anything break, so maybe Harry is just talking to him…_

_CRASH._

Hermione heard the sound of a mirror shattering into a million pieces. She heard the dual between the boys inside. It was time to stop hesitating. Hermione burst through the door and saw Harry in front of her, with his back to her. Draco was no where in plain sight. Hermione started to panic. _Where is he?_

Harry seemed to know where he was.

"SECTUM-" Harry began.

"HARRY, NO!" Hermione screamed, but it was too late.

"-SEMPRA!"

There was another crash, then Harry turned around with wide eyes to Hermione.

"Hermione? What are you-" But Harry didn't get to finish his sentence. Hermione was already running past him to the fallen body of Draco Malfoy.

He was lying on the flooded floor, gasping for air. Deep gashes were forming on his chest and blood started to mix with the water.

Hermione rushed to his side and knelt down into the water. She grabbed his face and started whispering to him.

"Draco.. please don't die.. please.. oh Merlin.." Hermione couldn't stop the sob that escaped her throat.

"Hermione.." Draco whispered.

Hermione caressed his face and tried to smile at him.

"It's going to be okay, Draco. I'm here.."

But Hermione didn't know that. He could easily die. _Why don't I know a spell to fix this?_Hermione internally berated herself.

Harry walked dumbly over to them. He didn't say anything, for there was nothing to be said. At that moment, the doors burst open and Snape came into the destroyed bathroom.

"Out of my way, Potter," Snape said. He spotted Hermione on the floor next to Draco, but didn't tell her to leave. Snape knew about them. Oh boy, did he know. Draco had no one to confide his relationship with Hermione to, until he found out that Snape was meant to protect him this year because of his task from Voldemort. Draco had gone to Snape one night and asked if he could keep an eye out for Hermione, as well. He didn't want _anything_to happen to Hermione. He loved her too much.

Snape muttered the incantation under his breath that would seal Draco's wounds.

"Vulnera Sanentur.." Snape recited over and over again.

Hermione wasn't even aware that Snape had entered the room. She was staring into Draco's eyes, trying her hardest to make sure his didn't close.

His wounds were closed. Harry was gone. Snape was now levitating Draco off the ground. Only then did Hermione come back to reality.

She jumped up off the floor, her clothes soaking wet from sitting in the water for so long, and asked Snape where he was going to take Draco.

Snape told her to follow him to the hospital wing. She did as she was told. Besides, she had no intention of leaving Draco right now._Not ever_, she thought.

Snape laid Draco down on one of the cots and Hermione sat down in the chair next to it, taking one of Draco's hands in her own. His hands were freezing.

Madam Pomfrey came over to his still body and poured a small vial of potion down his throat.

"That'll help with replenishing the blood. If you could, give him another dose in about an hour. He'll certainly need it," she said before turning back to go to her office.

Hermione sat in the chair for hours. She didn't even register that the sun had gone down. She gave him the potion at the top of the hour, every hour. Her hand never left his. Her eyes never left his closed ones.

Her stomach growled and she remembered that she never ate dinner. _It doesn't matter_, she thought. She wanted to be there when he woke up.

It was close to midnight when she heard the soft sweep of the door opening. She didn't bother looking to see who it was.

The unknown person walked towards her and Draco and stopped. He sighed and then cleared his throat.

"Hermione.."

It was Harry.

Hermione reluctantly turned her head to look at him.

"Yes?" She replied. Her voice was hoarse from not using it for hours.

"I just wanted to.." He looked at Hermione's hand that was clutching Draco's, "how long? How long have you been with him?"

Harry sounded void of all emotion. Hermione couldn't tell if he cared or not that she was holding his arch enemy's hand right in front of him.

"Third year, well technically fifth year. It's kind of a funny story actually".

"Mind elaborating?"

Hermione sighed and turned herself towards him more.

"Do you remember when I punched him in the face in third year? Well, about a week or so after that, I was studying late in the library, I forget what class it was for.."

Hermione smiled at the memory in her head.

"Anyways, I was sitting in a corner by myself when Draco came up to me. I was surprised because he was alone. No Crabbe. No Goyle. He sat down across from me and I glared at him. He wouldn't say anything. He just sat and stared. I decided I should go so I gathered my things and stood up. As I was leaving, he grabbed a hold of my arm. He said that no one had ever stood up to him the way I had. He said that he respected that about me and that he was wrong. He asked if we could call a truce and maybe try and be cordial with each other. And so we were from that day on. Remember at the Quidditch World Cup when he told you and Ron to get me out of there? He said it because he wanted me safe. After the Yule Ball was over for the night, he told me that he would've much rather had me as a date than Pansy. From that point, our friendship turned into a bit more. We started meeting in secret and we would talk for hours, all through the night. And then one night…he kissed me. I wasn't expecting it, but I didn't care. We've been what you would call boyfriend and girlfriend ever since then. Secretly of course. Only his mum and Snape knew about us. And now you".

Hermione felt like a weight had been lifted. She had wanted to tell Harry for so long, and finally she did. _Finally._

"Hermione..do you love him?"

"Yes I do, and he loves me".

"You're sure?"

"Positive. I wouldn't be here right now if I wasn't."

"But he's a…a death eater".

"You don't think I know that? Harry, I've known since the moment it happened".

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because...because Harry, you…you don't understand. I love him. I'd do anything for him. Sure, he can still be a complete arse. But he can be so sweet, too. Harry, you should know.."

"I should know what?"

"Draco is...going to be leaving Hogwarts soon…and I'm...I'm going with him".

"Hermione, you can't be serious!"

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I have to do this".

"Ple-"

Hermione shook her head.

"No, Harry. I made up my mind a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave him".

_Never ever._

With that, Harry turned on his heel and walked towards the doors. He turned back around before he left.

"Good luck, Hermione".

Hermione looked up and half-smiled.

"Thank you, Harry".

Harry left, and Hermione was alone with Draco once more.

"I love you, Draco.." Hermione whispered into the nighttime air.

He didn't move a muscle, but she knew he heard her.

Hermione would follow Draco to the ends of the Earth, and Draco would do the exact same thing. They were in love. Completely, and utterly in love, and nothing would stop that.

Hermione would run away with Draco and the rest of the Death Eaters after he killed Dumbledore. She was to go to Malfoy Manor with him, and masquerade as a pureblood. She knew that if she was with Draco, she would be safe, no matter what. She'd be leaving her friends behind, and her parents, but Draco needed her. He desperately needed her, and she wasn't going to make him suffer without her.

She needed him just as much as he needed her.

And they would fight this oncoming war together, until the death.

* * *

><p>Alright, so tell me what you think! I promise that the next chapter of IWICSY will be up soon! (for real this time...)<p>

-kiwilynn13


End file.
